Simplify the following expression. $ (9 + (10 - 7 \times 10)) \times 1 $
Answer: $ = (9 + (10 - 70)) \times 1 $ $ = (9 + (-60)) \times 1 $ $ = (9 - 60) \times 1 $ $ = (-51) \times 1 $ $ = -51 \times 1 $ $ = -51 $